Creek's visiting Time
by sin1997
Summary: Tweek is nowhere to be found. Craig and his friends worry for him. What happened to their twitchy, blond friend? Obvious Creek and possible Tyde
1. Craig's Scare

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN SP!**

 **I'm thinking about making this a 1st person pov type story. But for now it'll stay like this.**

Craig sighs and walks in his class. He usually sits next to his best friend but he notices that he wasn't there today.

He leaned over to Token and whispered to him, "Where's Tweek?"

Token shrugs and whispers back "No idea dude. He wasn't on the bus?"

"No. Usually he's to paranoid about the bus crashing or something."

Token chuckles and smiles "Yep. That's our spaz."

Craig smiles a bit himself but his eyes show worry for him.

...

As the day droned on, Tweek was still nowhere to be found. Craig and the others started getting more worried and at the end of the day decided to go to his house.

Once there they found the Tweaks car not there.

"Where could they have gone?! What if they were abducted?!" Clyde asked with tears in his eyes

"Calm down. You're sounding like Tweek now." Token sighs but that makes Craig worry even more than he's ever had. Why is he worrying about someone else. He's never been this worried before.

"Maybe we can see if he's home." Craig suggests with a small, rare smile which freaks the others out.

"Uh... S-sure Craig." Token responds after a few seconds of silence

Whelp! There you have it folks. Chapter 1.


	2. Tweak's Time Together

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating things sooner Work's been killing me and I'm to lazy of a ass to be bothered XD ONWARDS TO TWEEK'S POV!!!**

 **Tweek's pov**

I groan and wake up in the hospital bed. The cold air makes he shiver and my mom stirs on my right side, opening her eyes then smiling at me "Morning dear." She hugs my head close to her chest and the flowery perfume mixed with coffee filled my nose and I relaxed. I could always depend on my mom to help cheer me up, no matter the situation.

"M-mom? What happened?"

She responded with a small sigh as tears filled her eyes "Y-you were working th-then you just... passed out in the middle of an order. We called an ambulance and got here earlier this morning. How are you feeling?"

I check myself by patting my chest and arms "I-I'm okay I guess. My chest stopped h-hurting." I give her a small smile and she returns it.

"That's good." She hugs me as the tears start to fall from her eyes and land on my forehead, making my own tears stream down my cheeks. I always hate it when my parents cry, no matter how badly they treated me in 4th and 5th grade. Luckily we all got our acts together, though I still have a few heart problems. I'm guessing that was one of them.

I feel two more pairs of strong arms around me and see my dad hugging me. He was crying with us and I hugged both of my parents.

 **And now we know what happened to our blond spazz. Hope you guys enjoy.**


	3. Finding Out

**Craig's POV**

 _As Token, Clyde and I walked to the Tweak's house_ , I had this gut feeling I couldn't shake off. Like he wasn't there but my brain was thinking differently.

'What if his parents left him alone again in the house?' My mind processed as I knocked on the door. No one answered so I tried again.

"Tweek? It's me Craig. I bought the assholes with me so you can come out now!" Still no answer.

I was starting to actually get scared for my friend and I could tell the others two were too.

Token suggested we look around to ask and see if anyone knew where he was.

We started at my house, which was a few blocks down to where I lived thankfully.

I went inside and asked my mom if she knew what happened to Tweek.

She looked at me with sad eyes "You didn't hear? The Tweaks' son had a heart attack last night."

We all stared at her as if she told us Santa wasn't real but we saw him yesterday at Whole Foods.

My thoughts were interupted by Clyde's crying and I was the first to speak.

"Is he still in the hospital?"

My mom nodded her head yes and we thanked her before walking out.

Token was patting Clyde on his back "So are we gonna go see him?"

I nodded my head yes and we walked towards the hospital.

_

 **A/N: Thanks to all who followed and reviewed. It means a lot to me. Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I'd like. I'm to lazy to actually do it.**


	4. Seeing Him Like This Hurts

**Craig's POV**

When we arrived at the hospital, we signed into the place and waited until they called our names. Since his parents were still there, we couldn't do anything at the moment.

"Dammit. Why now?" I growled out, my eyes welling up with tears, "He better be okay."

Token stared at men "What will you do if he isn't?"

I shrugged in response and just sighed "I don't know." I looked down at my blue converses and wiped my eyes.

"Dude? A-are you...crying?" I heard Clyde ask me.

"N-no! I don't cry! That's your job Tubby!" Shit. Now I've done it. I see Clyde's eyes well up with tears again.

"Token! Craig's being mean to me!" Clude sobbed.

Before Toke had a chance to respond, we all saw his parents come out and his mom was the first to respond.

"Oh! Hello boys. Here to see Tweek?" We all nod and she smiles sadly, "He's asleep right now so please do try to stay quiet."

We nod again and thank her before walking into the room.

My heart stopped as I saw one of my best friends hooked up to this damn machine. Laying in bed even though he looked peaceful.

I walk over to him and actually see I was wrong. He was twitching a lot and murmering something in his sleep. I couldn't hear what it was but I know what I must do. I comb my fingers through his blond locks and his twitching slowly comes to a hault as he leans into my touch.

"We're here for you Tweek." I whisper in his ear and he smiles.

"Craig..." I hear him mumble in his sleep and my heart soars but I'm not sure why. It can't be because I'm falling for him could it?

I feel Clyde tap me on my shoulder and I turn to look at him "Yes Clyde?"

"Dude. People are staring."

I turn to see that he's right and flip them off "They can proudly fuck off." I sigh "You guys ready?" They both nod and we exit the room.


End file.
